


Papcest, Sanscest, Fontcest (old stuff)

by DustyTheSkeleton



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTheSkeleton/pseuds/DustyTheSkeleton
Summary: Lots of sin! Don't like, Don't read. Hope you enjoy anyways! I'm not very good with the smutty stuff, so I try my best to please everyone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the sin!~
> 
> | Don't like, Don't read! |

Fontcest

Papcest

Sanscest

Comment your requests down below!

(( btw, if I make a story, it'll most likely be heat induced sex. ))

~ Chaos.

[{(< Possible Shipping Ideas >)}]

CherryBerry (Blueberry x Fell [#1 favorite ship] ), AfterDeath (Geno x Reaper [#2 favorite ship] ), SciFell (Fell x Science!Sans [#3 favorite ship] ), Cream ( Ink x Dream ), ErrorBerry (Error x Blue ), PaperJam ( Ink x Error ), PaperFresh ( PaperJam x Fresh ), and many other ships you can request!


	2. Play Time (pt. I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotus is Female!SwapFell!Sans. In this, usually the Older sibling has his/her heat 2 to 5 times before the other sibling. This is my OC and Story. Please do not claim as your own and tag if you use her. Thanks 
> 
> ~Chaos //

Lotus had been sitting in her room for the past hour or so, feeling unusually hot. She tossed and turned under the covers and couldn't get comfortable. She'd never been in heat before, being the younger sibling, but her sister had been in heat almost 3 times before. She had always helped her, but it wasn't technically helping. She had only watched her sister finger herself and moan out her name. It was so Lewd! She liked it though.. Remembering how she "helped" her sister made her start thinking.

She thought about such lewd things.. Her sister fucking her while she was blindfolded.. Her sister finger-fucking her hard.. It was really bothering her! She felt weird down there, squirming and whining as she felt a need for something. Currently her sister was asleep, so she'd probably have to yell at her for help. "Sis!!! The Great and Terrible Lotus needs your help!" Her sister groaned as she was woken up and walked into Lotus's room.

Once she looked at Lotus, her nose-hole started to bleed and she blushed hard. It was obvious that lotus was in her first heat, considering that she was shaking and squirming a bit, plus she also had a very flustered face. Lucy (her sister) quickly ran to her room and into her closet to grab a few things for her sister. She ran back and threw the things at her then quickly shut the door and locked it. She didn't want to get aroused from her sister, It would be difficult to stop herself from fucking Lotus.

Lotus squeaked as the items were thrown at her. She picked up one and then instantly threw down again, giving a yelp. I-It was one of her sister's play toys! As she continued to squirm and twist around, she began to feel a damp spot in her panties (she'd pulled her shorts off previously). She was getting so wet at these thoughts that kept reoccurring and the fact that her sister actually gave her toys to her!

She could feel her tentacles begin to form. They only formed whenever she was aroused or mad. Usually when she was really mad they would form. This time she was aroused. She currently had 2 tentacles formed. One of them went down to her area to tease while the other grabbed one of the toys. It was long and thicc, probably around 7 inches. Her sister was kinky and weird. Lotus couldn't control her body as it formed more of her little friends. Eventually, she had around 8 of them. 2 tied her arms above her, 2 wrapped around her legs and spread them apart after removing her panties, 1 was approaching her mouth, sort of acting like a gag. Then 3 more came to both of her entrances, 1 of them holding the toy while the other 2 held nothing.

The one started to slide in the toy fast and she gave a small moan. It hurt a little, being her first time, but since it was a 'toy' it didn't hurt that much. Then she felt one of them slowly wiggle their tip into her ass. She blushed hardly and closed her legs embarrassedly, but they opened them again. The last of the 3 down at her area slowly wiggled itself inside her area along with the toy. She moaned loudly and little tears formed at the new sudden pain, but the moan soon became muffled as she was gagged by her own 'friend'.

She soon became a moaning mess as the 2 shoved themselves into her, one after the other. She rocked her hips in rhythm to their thrusting. She gave an especially loud moan as the 3rd one shoved its entire self into her little ass. With all three of them going at once, she couldn't stop moaning and rocking her hips. It felt so nice and filling.

2 more tentacles summoned to play with the top part of her body. Her small boobs were bouncing lightly as she was being fucked by herself. Soon the 2 wrapped themselves around her breasts and started to squeeze and massage them. She moaned loudly again and felt a small knot begin too form at the pit of her stomach. She clenched around the 3 tentacles and kept moaning. They continued to go faster and began to fuck her senseless. The gag-tentacle removed itself as she screamed in pleasure, cumming all over herself and her tentacles.

Despite this, they kept going, faster and hard with each thrust. She kept screaming in pleasure, they went faster and faster, going so deep as well. The two that were massaging her breasts began to play with them. They rubbed all over her boobs, flicking and rubbing her nipples. 1 of the 2 went down to her lower area and started to rub her clit. It was a little sore from not being touched at all, but that made it better.

Soon, she came all over herself again, becoming a little tired. The tentacle with toy pulled out of her kitty kat and slowly made its way up her body until it reached her mouth. Then it shoved itself into her mouth as she was still being fucked. She licked the tentacle and toy, tasting her sour blueberry flavored cum, and moaned. She'd never tasted herself before. She began to lightly suck on the toy and her 'friend' moaning still as they fucked her hard and fast. They weren't stopping anytime soon since she was in heat, even if she was beginning to feel a bit tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit that was amazing! This story alone is like over 950 words not including the OOC chat. Well, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Play Time (pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of Play Time (pt. I)

After the events of last night, Lotus was really tired. She slept nearly all day and got up only to get snacks and a drink. Her only plans were to sleep all day and eat some snacks. Her sister, however, had other plans. During the night, she was going to sneak into her sister's room and "attack." She had everything planned out. First, she had to get her toys ready. Then wait a little bit. Then she'd sneak into her sister's room. Finally, she would attack and have fun. Her soul fluttered inside her chest each time she thought about it. She knew loving her sister was wrong, but she just had to admit her feelings to her. Being in heat, she'd probably forget that Luci actually loved her. But what's the point, no one would ever love her. 

Luci checked the time and it was around 10 P.M. This was the perfect time to attack because this was about the time Lotus's heat flared up. She could already hear the small whines of need. She teleported into her room with a quiet blip and she started making her way towards the bed. She looked so needy! Luci just stood there a moment, watching lotus squirm and struggle to get something inside. She watched lotus take off her pants and slowly tease herself, making herself wet. She moaned out her sister's name and started to finger herself. Luci started to purr, her eyelights turning to hearts. Lotus instantly shot up and squeaked. 

"L-Luci?!" She exclaimed as she saw the glowing light of her eyes. "Yes, my dear sister?~" Lotus's face erupted into shades of purple. This was sooo embarrassing! "What are you doing in here! You know I'm in heat! I command you to leave!!" Luci chuckled. She only went closer, climbing onto the bed and hovering above her sister. Luci's grin was lustful, full of want. Lotus's small frown was full of desperate need. Lotus gave a needy whine but refused to be dominated. 

Instead, she pulled out a leash and attached it to Luci's collar. She pulled on the leash hard, making Luci choke. She knew her sister was a masochist like her, so pain brought pleasure. She pushed her sister down onto her back and took off her hoodie. There stood her sister's D cup breasts. Lotus moved downwards and began to lick and suck on them while she grinded against her sister. She was making a small damp spot on her sister's pants from being so wet. She began to massage and kiss them while looking at Luci's expression. She had the face of a person drunk from pleasure and she kept moaning. This was turning out to be very pleasurable on her end. 

Lotus began kissing down her stomach until she reached that special place. She slowly undid her pants and out sprang her erection. ( "But luci is a female, too," you say. Luci is a skeleton as well. She can use her magic to create either part. ) Lotus purred as she saw how tall her sister was. About 8 inches tall and 6 inches wide. She had a pretty good dick. Lotus began to lick her member, tongue swirling around the tip. Luci moaned loud. She licked her member a couple of times more before shoving it down her throat. It was a bit hard to fit all of it in her mouth, so she fit what she could and started to suck. Luci's moans filled their house. Lotus was sucking as hard and fast as she could, Luci moaning out her name and telling her to go faster. Luci even called her "Mommy." Lotus blushed hard at this and went faster, her head eventually bobbing up and down on her member. Luci's loudest moan filled the room as she came inside of Lotus's mouth, filling her mouth up nice and full. Lotus swallowed and looked up at her sister who was currently twitching at the sensation she felt. 

Lotus slowly moved downwards to her sister's Thicc, Tall cock. This was going to tear Lotus's little pussy up! Lotus concentrated her magic and formed her Ecto-Body, Her chubby, curvy, plush Ecto-body. Lotus looked up at her sister with a slight blush. Most people thought her "body" was supposed to be skinny and slim, but she was actually a little chubby. 

Anyways, Lotus lifted herself up onto Luci, the tip of her cock slowly pushed into that plush, little pussy. Lotus was ready to feel the pain, this being her first time with an actual dick. She slammed herself onto her sister's cock, screaming out in mostly pain, but a little in pleasure. The tears fell onto her sister, but she wiped them away before she cried anymore. There were a few dots of blood on Luci's leg from Lotus's pussy. She shouldn't have done that. Lotus gave a test movement, testing out whether she was ready or not. She was after a few moments and she gave a small moan as she felt the thick member inside of her little Flower. She slowly started to ride her sister, easing out the remaining pain little by little and gaining so much more pleasure in return. Lotus's moans were music to Luci's ears, she loved hearing those little needy whimpers she was making. Luci started to thrust in sync with her little sister, adding even more pleasure to the experience. Lotus started to move faster, her little pussy making sounds she'd never thought it could. The faster she went, the more close she felt. Eventually, with one final, loud moan, she came onto her sister, coating that thick cock with her juices. Luci moaned loudly as well, climaxing into her sister's little body. Lotus's breaths were quick and uneven with remaining pleasure. She finally decided to pull out, a string of warm, sticky cum Connecting the two.

Lotus moved over to beside her sister and hugged her tightly before whispering a thank you and an I Love You. Luci unsummoned her parts and pulled the covers on them both before letting sleep slowly claim her and her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Holy Shit! 1027 words! Hope you liked this second part, bye now! //


	4. Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF!Papyrus x UF!Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by sansislife12 on Wattpad, so go give them a follow.

Fell and Papyrus haven't been getting along well. They have always hated each other and in more ways than one. But deep down inside each of them, they lusted for the other. To make them theirs, to claim them. Fell has always been afraid of Papyrus, he always whipped him or beat him. He was scared to admit his feelings. Papyrus on the other hand was afraid of rejection. He was afraid that Fell wouldn't love him. They both were afraid of telling the other their feelings so they just kept their traps shut and "hated" the other. 

One day, Fell and Papyrus were fighting again. This time, it was about how Fell always messed up the pasta. "Another pot of noodles wasted!" He screamed at Fell. He just cowered down like a frightened doe and nodded. "Okay boss." Papyrus was infuriated. Looks like he'll have to punish him again. Papyrus knew it was close to heat season for Fell, so he thought he should have a little fun with him. He smirked at what dirty thoughts came to his mind, and they were perfect. He grabbed Fell by his collar and dragged him up the stairs. Fell was whimpering up to Papyrus, whining at him to make him stop, to spare him this one time. But it was too late. They had already reached his room. Wait- papyrus's room? Maybe he forgot to equip his whip. Oh man, this made Fell whine louder, crying out to him to have mercy. 

Papyrus threw Fell onto the bed and pinned him down while he got his supplies. These toys are a Vibrator for his pussy, a Gag ball, some handcuffs, and something to plug him with if he summons his member. Papyrus didn't unpin him, but instead gagged him and tied his hands above his head. Fell was surprised by this, maybe he didn't want other monsters to hear his screams. But there was one little thought burning in his little mind and it was "Is papyrus... really going to..?" Fell's little tail started to wag out of control, thinking that thought and others of papyrus rutting into him hard. Papyrus noticed this and gave a dark chuckle "You think this is going to be a fun game, eh? How fascinating. You're actually excited for this." He gave another chuckle before going back to his closet, pulling out his whip. He knew his brother was a Masochist, that he loved pain, to be hurt and destroyed. He knows a lot of things. "Now your going to summon that pathetic little body of yours so I can whip you." He said, a lustful gleam in his eye. Fell immediately summoned a chubby, female body, which he preferred, and he was already dripping wet and excited. Papyrus's flipped him around to where he was on all fours. 

He tore of his clothes ( not literally but he just took them off fast. ) and watched the pathetic creature shiver with excitement. He ran a gloved finger down his brother's spine from his vertebrae to his tail. Fell gave a muffled, quiet moan at this, it felt strangely nice. Papyrus saw his brother's breasts; they were actually rather small. He knew that he couldn't make them bigger because his magic was weak, so he'd just have to deal with the smalls. He also saw his brother wearing Black Laced panties. They were dampened, his brother was already wet for him. How sweet. Papyrus pulled the panties down a bit and ran his thumb over his brother's soaking folds. Fell's eyes widened and he gave a small moan at just that. Looks like his brother was really needy. 

Papyrus gave a taste-test and enjoyed the flavor. Sweet, dark cherries. Papyrus took off his gloves and and set them down on the table next to the bed. He also saw a hidden stash of condoms behind the lamp, which made him blush. He went back to his brother and started to rub his brother's plump ass. This made Fell blush intensely. Then out of the blue, he whipped it hard and fast, making his brother cry out in pain and pleasure. It was muffled by the gag, but papyrus could tell he loved that. He began to lick the newly forming bruise and rub it to make him feel a bit better. Fell began to purr at this pleasure he was feeling, his tail now wagging faster than a cheetah. Fell went to his other ass cheek and massaged it before whipping it as well, giving it the same treatment. His ass was even more red than his Ecto-skin, indicating that he did a good job. 

Papyrus began to purr as he pulled the panties down a bit more and picked up the vibrator. He began to flick his brother's clit making him drool and moan into the Gag. Then he turned the vibrator on to its highest mode and slowly entered it into his brother's folds. Fell's eyes widened at the sudden immense pleasure he felt and began to moan out his brother's name loudly. Papyrus grabbed the tip of the vibrator and began to pump it in and out of his brother's plump, little flower. With his other hand he ran his hand down the side of his leg, tracing every scar, bruise, and scratch that he made on him. Fell was about to cum whenever his brother stopped pumping it and took it out. 

He gave a small whine and looked back at papyrus. His face burst into a million shades of red after what he saw. Papyrus's needy member twitching and dripping pre. Papyrus had be stroking himself as he watched sans moan and throb against the vibrator. Papyrus's face was a dark shade of crimson as he saw his brother watch him. His member was large and thick, about 10 inches long and 5 inches wide. His ecto body was slim and muscular, an obvious 6 pack beginning to emerge. Papyrus moved close to Fell, rubbing his thick shaft against Fell's soaking folds. He moved his skull close to Fell's, whispering in his non-existent ear, "I love you more than a brother and I've wanted to do this for so long. I hope you like it and I understand if you hate me after.." Those were the words Fell had been dreaming to hear for his whole life. Of course he got the rare "I love you", but this time it felt real.. like it actually meant something. He felt the Gag being taken off and began to pant immediately after. "P-paps.. I want you to destroy me. I love you so much, and I've been waiting to hear those words all my life.. thank you.." Fell wiggled a little bit to let Papyrus know he was ready for him. Fell screamed as he felt Papyrus's long member slam into him. It was tearing him apart! He felt the tears slip and fall onto the bed, but Papyrus wiped them away. Papyrus mumbled a few apologies before waiting for Fell to adjust.

Fell took Papyrus by surprise as he started to thrust against his member. Sans kept moaning, it felt nice to be filled by his brother, the one he loved and lusted for. He basically pushed Papyrus on his back and turned around, placing his tied hands on Papyrus's chest as he rode him fast and hard. Papyrus's and Fell's moans filled their house as Fell rode him, his small breasts jiggling a bit. Papyrus sat up a bit and began to massage them. Sans moaned louder and felt close to his climax. Papyrus licked and began to suck on them as sans rode him faster and eratically, finally climaxing onto his thick member. Fell's cum covered Papyrus's shaft, making Papyrus climax into Fell as well. Papyrus moaned as he saw Fell's stomach fill with his large load of cum. He looked at Fell with a flustered face and Fell did the same. They both hugged each other, enjoying a long, passionate kiss before Fell had to unfortunately pull away and pull out. He didn't want to sleep with it inside him. Papyrus purred as he untied Fell and wrapped them both in a blanket. Sans sleepily closed his eyes and murmured an "I love you" before falling completely asleep. Papyrus kissed him again and said "I love you too." Soon afterwards he fell asleep as well, cuddling his snuggle-bear Fell as he slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh! 1417 Words! Exculding the OOC chat! Wowza!


	5. Is this right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Howdy friends! Chaos here! I'm just telling you now, this is MY version of the Gender!Swap AU. Some people think it's undertale swapped genders but mine is Genderswapped UnderSwap. Just to let you know, these are all my characters so please credit me if you make Fan Art, FanFics, etc, etc. thanks for reading this quick bit and now time for the story! Bye! (( Razzberry is Swap!Sans Honey is Swap!Papyrus ))
> 
> ~Chaos //

Razzberry had been cooking her world-famous tacos when she heard her sister arrive. 'Finally' she thought as her sister walked into the kitchen "You're late again for like the third time this week! Why do you keep coming so late and skipping your duties? It's not healthy to be as lazy as you are, you know." She said as she went back to cutting up the vegetables. "I get worried about ya. I miss ya too." Honey sighed, shrugging as if she didn't know. "I dunno. I guess I just like Muffets too much." The real reason was to get away from her sister. She loved her to death, even more than a sister should, so she had to get away. Her cute, innocent actions always made her fluster and it was really annoying to try and get the dirty things she thought of out of her head.

Razzy (Razzberry's nickname) put the vegetables in the sizzling pan with the meat and waited for it to cook. She turned around to face her sister. She walked towards her and just hugged her. She was just glad she was okay today and came home safely. Her small tail was wagging a bit which made Honey start to blush. She couldn't help that her sister was cute af! Razzy then stopped hugging her and went to go cook again. She did love to cook. Honestly, cooking was her favorite hobby besides Puzzle making and Human hunting.

Honey just walked out of the kitchen for a bit to cool off, her sister was just to damn cute! Honey loved her sister so much. Way more than a sister should. She had dirty fantasies of her sweet, innocent sister. Sometimes she'd lie awake at night just thinking about her sister. Then she'd get hard and would have to 'fix' her problem. She would moan out her sister's name, feeling shame and pleasure. She would love to just attack her and break that sweet little pussy of hers. But she couldn't. Especially since they were family. She didn't notice the little tugging on her sleeve until she heard her sister call for her for, like, the 5th time. "HONEY!!" 

Honey turned around quickly and looked at her sister. "What?" Razzy just stared for a moment before running off to the bathroom. She brought back a few tissues and handed them to Honey. "Your nose (?) is bleeding and dinner is ready." Honey's face turned bright orange. She nodded quickly and pushed her sister along into the kitchen while wiping the blood off. After throwing away all the tissues, She washed her hands and went to eat the Tacos. She didn't mind Razzy's tacos. She was getting a bit better at making them. Razzy put two tacos on Honey's plate and then two on her own plate. Honey was halfway through her first taco whenever Razzy said she was done. "That was really good! Did you like my tacos sis? Alphys said I was improving!" Honey set down her taco and said, "So far so good." Honey has always been a slow eater, so Razzy just got up and went to do some chores.

Razzy decided that she'd clean Honey's room for her. She knew he sister would never do it, and it was a wreck, so she might as well. This way, she could maybe try that special juice she found laying around in her room. Or maybe try and hide her cigarettes. She hated when her sister smoked. She went up to her room and opened the door. What a mess! There were clothes strung out of the floor, beer bottles were on the side table , and there were 3 used cigarette packs on the floor! Razzy sighed and started to clean up. She teleported it into the trash can and threw away all the paper wads, beer bottles and cans, cigarette studs and packs. She found and not empty one and took one for herself. What was so good about cigarettes? She'd have to find out later. She was cleaning up some paper wads she found on the floor when she spotted something.. Unusual. It was long and rubbery ( ;) ). She had no idea what it was! She decided to teleport downstairs and ask what it was. She was finished with the room anyways.

"Sis!! I was cleaning your room when I found this toy! What is it?" She held up the 'toy' and Honey's face went blank. How in the hell did she find that?! Honey walked up to her and snatched it from her before walking up the stairs. She just ignored the question and walked up to her room. Holy. Shit. How could she have found this? Honey thought she put it up. Well, now she'd have to answer a lot of questions. Her sister was innocent and now she was going to be corrupted. 'How could you' Honey thought. 'You need to be more careful!' after carefully putting up the 'toy', she walked back downstairs. 

Razzy was waiting for her. "You didn't answer my questions. What was that thing and what's it used for?" Honey's face was bright orange as she answered "I-Its called a.. Dildo... and it's used for pleasure." She said, her face becoming even brighter. "Well, where do you put it?" she asked curiously. "You put it in your 'flower'." Honey was getting a little nervous at these questions. "What's a 'flower'?" "It's part of the female anatomy.." "how do you make it?" "Skeletons use magic.." "where does it go?" "On your pelvis.." "So, lemme get the straight. The 'toy' is called a dildo and you use that for pleasure by sticking it up your 'flower'?" Honey blushed, she was embarassed, she corrupted her sisters sweet, innocent mind. "P-pretty much.." Razzy's eyes lit up and her eyelights turned into little stars "Well that's fascinating! I want to try it sometime!" Honey was literally going to faint if she blushed anymore. This was just horrible! Her sister's innocence was gone and now she wanted to.. do stuff..

\----------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna time skip because yeah. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was late into the night whenever Honey heard something sneak into her room. She looked around and saw that it was just Razzy. "Heya sis. Dont'cha think it's kind of late to make a puzzle?" Razzy just ignored her and crawled closer. Razzy couldn't help but think of her sister. She crawled onto Honey, straddling her hips. "Siiiiis.." Honey raised an eye ridge. What was up? "I can't stop thinking about you! So, I, the Great and Magnificent Razzberry, will.. have to sleep.. with you." Honey's eyes widened a bit whenever she plopped down on her chest. She didn't mind, though, it was quite weird to hear that her sister couldn't sleep because of her. 

Razzy kept moving her hips slightly in her sleep.. did she always do this? It was honestly super sexy. Wait- what was she thinking?! Her cute, now not innocent, sister, sexy?! Oh god, Honey's face was literally gonna catch on fire if she blushed harder. She could feel herself begin to get a bit bothered. The constant motion of her sister rubbing her hips against her made her.. think of things.. naughty things.. Honey placed her hands on her bottom and lifted her up to try and stop her. She could feel that she had gotten bothered 'down there' because of this. Razzy woke up slightly and whined. "Put me down.." she whined out, she didn't like laying on her chest. it was too hard and bone-y. Honey was hesitant but she slid her back down again.

Razzy felt something strange against her and her tail was hitting it by accident from wagging. She opened one of her eyes and looked back. What she saw was strange. "S-Sis? What's that thing..?" Honey was muffling the small moans she gave at her tail hitting her. Then her blush grew. "I-Its not important.." Razzy closed her eye again, making her sister believe she went back to sleep. But she didn't. Instead she carefully, and sneakily moved her hand down to that spot. It was glowing some and a bit big. She placed her finger on it and then her hand, giving it a squeeze. Honey gasped and swatted away her hand. What was it? Razzy waited a moment before going back and rubbing it. Honey didn't swat her hand away this time but instead made a strange sound. She rubbed it faster, earning more strange sounds. Razzy was looking up at Honey and when she saw her face, she blushed. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth, eyelights rolling to the back of her head, and she was panting. Razzy kept rubbing it, feeling a bit too hot. She felt her magic begin to pool near her pelvis creating something. She looked down to see a glow of her own. She whined and blushed more. "Honey... something happened.." she spread open her legs a bit, showing her glowing problem. Honey gasped a bit surprised. She had the same problem.. how did she form that? Was it instinct? Was it preference? She didn't know, but hell, she wanted to 'fix it'. 

Honey pulled her off and pushed her down a bit. She wasn't even gonna tease, seeing that her sister was also hard and ready. She quickly pulled her bottom layer off, watching the small's dick spring free. It was a pretty decent size actually for being so innocent and small (she is 3'5). About 6 inches was her size and she was about 4 inches wide. Honey was longer and a bit thicker than she was. Razzy gasped at this feeling, feeling the cold air hit her area. She couldn't believe her eyes. Did she actually summon this? It felt, strange, I guess you could say. Honey carefully took it into her hand, not knowing if her magic was stable. Hearing that small gasp turned her on. She ran her thumb over the tip, spreading the small bit of pre down her shaft. Razzy close her legs instantly at the feeling, squeaking at how weird it felt. Honey purred a bit at the fact that she was so embarassed. She carefully put a hand on her knee and spread her legs apart. "Shhhh, it's ok. It's a good sign when you feel weird.~" Razzy looked up at her sister hesitantly and let her continue. Honey grabbed her dick and started to pump it, earning those sweet blissful moans from Razzy. Razzy soon felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "H-Honey, I feel w-weirrr--AHH!~" Razzy came onto her hand, not even able to finish her sentence. Honey purred and began to lick up the substance. "Mmm~ Sweet, Sweet, Blueberries.." She finished and began to pull down her own pants. 

Out sprung her larger dick. Hers was about 10 inches long and 5 inches wide. It was way larger than Razzy's which made her a little nervous. She didn't want to hurt her sister. "Razzy, can you make a 'Flower'?" Razzy looked confused, but she felt her magic pool down there again and form a pussy. She looked at it strangely. It was soaking wet and she felt a little needy for something. Honey picked her up before making her hover above her dick. "This is going to hurt a bit Razzy, but you'll be fine." She slowly pushed the tip in. Razzy felt strange down there. It wasn't exactly pain, but it was the feeling she felt whenever she shot that weird stuff out of her thing. Honey couldn't help herself and slammed Razzy down. She moaned loudly while her sister gave a yelp of pain. Luckily, there was no blood and some pain was subsided because of the wetness. "Honeyyyy!!" She said as she whined in a mix of pain and pleasure. "I feel weird!!" "That's good my sweet sister~ now just relax and enjoy the ride~" she moaned as she felt her tightness constrict her dick. She slowly moved upwards, knowing by now that she had adjusted. Both of them moaned. Honey went faster and they both moaned louder. Soon, they both climaxed on each other and moaned their loudest. 

Honey and Razzy both felt really tired. A few minutes later, they were all cleaned up from a shower and they cuddled up together. Razzy yawned and so did Honey, sleep claiming them easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // 2067 words not including OOC chat. Wow. //


	6. It Simply Must Be True (pt.l)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razzy and Rusty are the best of friends. But what happens when one has feelings for the other. Strong.. feelings..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // this is a fluffy story for my friend. He dared me to make it. Razzy is my OC and Rusty is his. Please DON'T steal them. Thanks again friends! And btw, sorry if it's a bit late for Christmas themed fluff. I just like the idea I had drawn. (( this will most likely evolve into Sin. ))
> 
> ~ Chaos //

Razzy and Rusty had become the bestest of friends. They would go out together, get Nice Creams, Play in the park, and so many other fun things. She loved these small adventures they took. Now, since it was near the holidays, their visits had become more frequent. Rusty would always get her something special. Like a ring, some special dark chocolates, and he even took her out for dinner once! And let me tell you, it was an expensive place. Each time the other left, they would both miss each other a lot. Razzy would just sit awake at night, thinking about Rusty and how cool he was. She was starting to grow more attached to him. She called him every night just to tell him goodnight! Then they would meet up every day at the park. I guess you could say she loved him. Today was going to be a special day. She was going to try and ask him out! 

Razzy and Rusty were on their usual 'date'. Rusty had just gotten them both Nice Creams. He looked over to Razzy and just couldn't stop looking at her, she just looked.. pretty. So very, very pretty. He blushed as he continued to look at her, not even noticing he was staring. When she looked up at him with those pretty, little eyes, he blushed so hard. Gah! Why was she so cute? He turned away quickly to hide his green face. She gave a small giggle and continued to walk, sneaking her hand into his. He looked at her a bit surprised, but they continued to walk anyways. Eventually, they reached her home, walking into the door and giving a sigh of relief. Tonight was 'Taco movie night', so they had a pretty fun night planned. They would do puzzles, eat a little snack while they watched a movie, and have a sleepover.

Rusty walked over to the DVD player and looked at the basket of movies while Razzy went into the kitchen to make some tacos. Making tacos was really easy, plus she used her moms recipie. Everyone loved her moms tacos, they always said they were the best. Sadly, she died from Razzy's father experimenting on her soul. Then he died from jumping in the core... well, let's talk about something different, like how she was going to ask him. She decided that she was going to ask him when they were getting ready for bed. She could maybe try and kiss him and then admit her feelings. If all goes well, he'll admit the same, but if it doesn't.. well, let's just say she'll be heart broken. She loved him a lot. Yeah, in the beginning, she liked him as a friend, but now, she liked him as a lover. She didn't know if he had the same feelings, so she really hoped he did. As she thought about it more, the tacos had been finished and the movie was started, but it wasn't the actual movie playing, just the ads. Finally when the tacos were put on a plate and brought to Rusty, he played the movie.

The movie was called 'The Trumpet and the Swan'. She loved that movie and it was a lucky guess that he got it right. Halfway through the movie, she leaned onto him and sighed in happiness. He put an arm around her and continued to watch. At the ending credits, Razzy hopped up and told him to stay there. She giggled as he gave her a confused look and she just ran up the stairs. She made a few bumps in her room , but she finally got what she was looking for. A Mistletoe! What better way to admit your feelings than under a Mistletoe? Plus it was Christmas, so this was the most wonderful time to ask him. She called out his name for him to come and he did, walking up the stairs. There she stood at the doorway with a small smirk. She told him to come right in and he did, stopping at the doorway where she stood. "Uh, your kind of in the way, sweetheart." She purred and pulled him down by his hoodie, not even answering the question before kissing him right in the lips. Both of their faces erupted into their own color, his green and hers pink. She pulled back and started to giggle, looking at his face and shocked expression. Before he could ask why she did that, she pointed upwards. He looked up and saw the Mistletoe. That sneaky little devil. She purred and pulled him into her room and onto the bed. 

Rusty was pulled onto the bed and Razzy smirked. She climbed ontop of him and wiggled a bit. He was blushing so hard. She leaned down and kissed him again, licking his mouth before pulling away. "W-well, if you couldn't tell by now Rusty.. I.. um.. love you." She said blushing hard. Rusty's blank expression went from, blank to smile to smirk. He pulled her a bit closer and kissed her, licking her mouth back. "I love ya too, sweet heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // this is gonna be the end for now because I have a request to do, plus I'm doing something else too. So I hope you enjoy and I'll work on the sin! //


	7. It Simply Must Be True (pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The is the sin I was promising you guys, so here ya go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that these are our OCs! Any use of these characters must be credited to us!

Razzy and Rusty had started dating after the events of last Christmas. One whole year of smooching, cuddling, and simply loving each other to death. Rusty had moved in with Razzy, herself giving him full permission to move in and do anything he wanted. Of course he had to help her pay some bills, but that was easy. Rusty and Razzy had been wanting to 'elevate' their relationship, it's just that they both never had the courage to ask! Well, this week was a bit different. It had started, Razzy becoming the one to succumb to her needs. She had embarassedly told Rusty to not come into her room for a week, being in heat. She had been in heat only two times before, so she was still a bit new to the heat thing. She didn't know if she'd lash out, or become a monster, or be just so gentle and loving like she had planned to be when the time came.

It was now deep into the night, around midnight whenever her heat really started. She groaned as she awoke, already feeling pain down there. Although her biological gender was Female, she much preferred the Male anatomy. She immediately pulled the covers off and groaned at the sight. She knew it. She laid with her back to the bed, her legs spread eagle style, the now much larger tent poking from her constricting shorts. Yeah. She wore shorts to bed. She sighed and started to unbutton them. Her bones were as cold as ice, but she was covered in sweat. Once she finally pulled them off, she went to take off her long-sleeved shirt, now leaving her in just a plain white tank top. She laid back down onto the bed, panting a bit as the pain and heat were getting to be just unbearable. She couldn't do it. Especially since Rusty had just moved in with her. 

Her face was turning pink as she moved her hand down to that 'area' and began to rub herself through her panties. She gave a more pleasurable groan. She moved her hands to her tightly constricting panties and pulled them off as well. Her cock stood tall and proud, now about ten inches instead of her normal six inches. She panted as she began to stroke herself. She couldn't help but moan once or twice. She put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loud and started to stroke faster, little droplets of pre pearling at the slit. This was so lewd! Thinking of Rusty while she stroked herself, moaning out his name silently. She couldn't believe herself! She gave a whine as she got tired, closing her eyes and panting, being in an unbearable heat. She needed to stick it in something or change her magic and have something inside. Either way, she was just going to have to deal with it herself. But she didn't have anything to stick it in nor did she have anything to be put in. Would she dare ask Rusty to help her? It was in the middle of the fucking night! Of course he wouldn't help her! But he was the only one..

She pulled the covers over herself, though the glow didn't helped much at hiding her problem, and called out for her Rusty. With a rush of footsteps in the hall, he ran into her room. Was she hurt? Was she okay? "Razzy!?" Once he had calmed down, he took notice of her rather large problem. This made him blush immensely. He walked over to her slowly and climbed onto the bed with her, his face as green as a lime. "Y-You need some h-help?" She nodded shyly and let out a small gasp as she felt the small brush of the covers on her coçk. Rusty looked at the surprisingly large shaft and actually admired its length and girth. 

Rusty got straight to business, even with her begging for it. He pumped the shaft a bit fast, hearing those delectable moans escape her mouth. Razzy was super flushed, her whole skull was practically pink as bubble gum! He went faster still, Razzy giving light twitches and desperate moans to him. Soon, she felt herself get close to the edge and was about to tip over when her release was plugged with his finger. She let out a desperate cry of his name as she felt herself reach an orgasm and her voice cracked as she felt herself not able to cum. Rusty was smirking wildly. He had actually been planning this whole time. He knew her heat session was arriving soon, so he went into action.

Razzy was begging him to let her release, clawing at the bed sheets and squirming wildly. Rusty felt it wasn't covincing enough. She let out a scream as she hit her second peak, and yet again, wasn't able to cum. She kept scream-moaning his name until he finally moved his hand from her shaft and let her rock herself into orgasm. For the third time of feeling the intense heat of her orgasm, she finally came in thick ribbons. They landed some on her chest and most in Rusty's hand, chest, and slight dots on his face. He licked it all off, enjoying the sweet, yet tangy flavor of her deliciousness. She was a panting mess and she looked at him needfully. That was only the tip of the iceberg

Rusty purred as he pulled his own boxers off and dripping pussy appeared. He was desperate for her. He got off of her slowly and got on his hands and knees. He spread his legs for her, his scent wafting into the air. She slowly got up, craving his delicious pussy and began to move towards him. Once her claws were fully locked onto his ass, she began to lick at his flavorful fluids. They had a sour hint of lime, but it was mostly a sweet apple flavor. Oh how she immediately began to eat him out, lapping and sucking at his addicting flavor. After a few moments of her skillful lapping and sucking at him, he came. He rather thickly coated her tongue with his fluids. She happily lapped them up. Now, it was time for the main course..~

Razzy lined up with his entrance, lightly grasping his ass while she did so. She quickly and a bit violently entered him and barely gave him time to adjust. He screamed loudly in pain and pleasure and begged her to wait a few moments. It was a huge struggle, but she allowed him to adjust. When he said she could move, she started to fuck him roughly. She pounded at him, hitting directly on his sweet spot as she continued to grow rougher. He moaned, no, screamed her name in pleasure as he felt her large shaft slam into his sweet spot. She let out a low growl and started licking and biting his neck. After a few moments of their beautiful, lustful, and most deifiantely rough session, she came inside of him in thick spurts. She had accidentally bit into his Ecto skin and ripped a big chunk off. He yelped in pain and teared up a bit. She apologized many times and was forced to swallow the chunk of Ecto-meat. It didn't taste that bad.

She slowly pulled out of his throbbing part. Her heat had died down enough to where she didn't need to fuck him then and there again. After they both desummoned their parts, the had realized that they as fucked almost all night. It was 5 o'clock. Razzy had called in sick for a whole week, so they could thankfully cuddle and sleep all day until she needed to fuck again. They quickly positioned themselves for a good cuddle and nuzzled eachother softly. They both said their 'I love you's' and quickly fell asleep. And boy would they have a huge surprise in the morning when they found out they were going to have twins. Regular sex wouldve probably given them a child, but heated sex could give them 2 all the way up to 5 Children. Thank god it was only two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Pfft- the ending number was 1369 words excluding O.O.C. Chat! RustyTheSkeleton hope you like it baby~ )


	8. A Blueberry Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has been a real tease this month. Now it's time to be punished~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CherryBerry smut bois and gurls

Blueberry had been teasing Fell this month. They have been married for about 2 months now, this month making it 3. Even in this short period of time, he wanted to 'elevate' their relationship. Well, Fell was fed up with the teasing. He'd seen blue do all sorts of things to get his attention. He'd summon cat ears and a tail and be cute af. Then on other days, he'd not wear anything but an apron while making breakfast. His little tail wagged while making the food, making Fell just feel all tingly inside. Once, he had even made himself wet, teasing Fell with his delicious scent. And every day of breakfast, he put blueberries on those delicious, fluffy pancakes along with 'Blueberry's secret syrup.' He knew what it was though. It was his cum. He had actually made himself come into that huge syrup bottle so many times and gave it to him every morning on his pancakes. He knew it was his cum because he smirked every time he gave it to him! Fell had finally had enough and tonight was gonna be special~

Fell and Swap had been watching a movie while Swap yawned, giving a little stretch and revealing he had only laced panties on and his plush little body summoned. That thick, plush ass shining a bit in the light. Those panties were Fell's favorite colors too. Black and Red. Fell growled in pleasure as he saw Swap smirk and stretch more, his spine giving a loud pop. He moaned a bit after popping that, it surprisingly felt good. Oh, Blue was gonna pay tonight. He knew Blue's asphyxiation kink. And he knew he was a masochist. Fell moved his hand down to his ass and gave it a hard squeeze, making Blue moan a bit. He blushed, noticing that Fell was finally catching on to his teasing. Those claw-like fingertips dug into his ecto-skin, making him leak a bit of 'blood' (monster magic) through the claw marks. He moaned as well, lifting up his shirt a bit to give him more. But before Fell played some more, he decided to tease, only lightly pinching his thighs and butt. This made blue whine and crawl over for more, hardly kissing him on the lips(?). Fell smirked into the kiss and licked his mouth, asking for entrance. Blue gladly obeyed and opened for Fell. He shoved his tongue in and began to explore as they playfully fought for dominance. As always, Fell won and continued to explore, earning a small moan from blue. 

Blue straddled his hips, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He was grinding himself against red, making them both give a quiet moan of pleasure. Fell soon felt his shorts get wet with Blue's juices and purred. All nice and wet for him. Fell grabbed his hips and teleported the to the bedroom. They were in the same position as before, Blue ontop of Fell. He kept grinding against him, wanting more, something inside. "F-Fell!~ I want you~" he moaned out. Fell then teleported out from under blue and in front of his closet to grab some things.

He searched through the closet while keeping blue on the bed with his magic, legs spread wide for his pussy to be in full view. Blue was giving small whimpers and whines of need, he needed this badly. Red got what he wanted and smirked as he came over. He slipped a collar on blue along with a gag, a blindfold, and another blindfold around his wrists. He let blue go, the red tint on his bones disappearing. Blue tried to moan once he felt Fell's thick memeber rub against his folds. His beautiful moans were muffled by the Gag, but he continued to moan at the teasing. Fell finally slipped his memeber into his folds and blue moaned his loudest. Dear god he wanted this so badly. Fell started to slam into him, making blue scream into the Gag. He didn't know Fell could go this fast or hard, usually they did it like real lovers would do, slow and they were very calm. He assumed Fell had had enough of his teasing and wanted payback. Mid-fuck, Fell took off the Gag to hear those wonderful moans, and he was successful, because blue was scream-moaning. He would wake up the whole damn neighborhood! Fell just purred and continued slamming into him. Before Blue could even think of cumming, Fell pulled on the collar tight, making it difficult for him to breath. Blue moaned his loudest and came hard on his memeber after a few minutes of the rough fuck. Fell sat back for a minute, panting. He'd never gone so fast, it tired him out a bit. Blue was panting as well, he'd never been fucked so roughly. It was great!

Blue turned around to kiss Fell deeply. Fell purred and stuck his tongue into Blue's mouth without even asking for permission. Blue didn't really care. After the long makeout session, Fell turned around for blue, his legs spread wide and open, a soaking pussy to go along with it. He looked at blue with a lustful gaze and asked, "Ready for round two babe?~" Blue instantly changed his pussy into a member that Fell always liked. Thick and long. Blue instantly slammed himself into his soaking folds and roughly fucked him. Fell and Blue's moans could be heard through out the neighborhood. They continued to fuck all night, both of them switching out their parts for the other's needs. 

After an hour of resting, getting a small snack and drink, and just cuddling was over, they both went into their room to continue their previous session. Before Fell could even summon his part for Blue, his waist was grabbed and pulled close to Blue. He looked at Fell with a loving gaze, before asking him a serious question. "Fell.. even though we've only been married for a couple of months, I want to have s-soul sex. It is a b-big resonsibilty, and you may get p-p-pregnant, but I feel l-like we've e-earned this." Fell looked at him with wide eyes, his pupils now turned to small hearts. Of course he'd do this with him! He loved him after all. "Y-Yea, let's do it.. I love you so much.." Fell summoned his soul for blue. It was cracked and badly damaged. Blue looked at it with his famous starry eyes and purred. It was so beautiful! He pulled out his own soul and handed it to Fell. They would have a little fun before they got to the 'main course'. 

Blue licked his soul and fell moaned loudly. That sent pleasure all over his body. Fell just went ahead and shoved Blue's soul into his mouth while starting to suck on it like candy and blue moaned so loudly his throat hurt a bit. Blue gently put Fell's soul into his mouth and started sucking it like Fell and he moaned as well. A few minutes of this later, they both came into each other's mouth. They both purred at the delicious flavor before spitting out their souls. Blue grabbed his own and Fell did the same. They both looked at each other lovingly before shoving their souls together. Oh god did this feel so good. They moaned and moaned each time their souls rubbed against each other. Blue moaned one final time before he came onto Fell's soul. Fell came as well, both of them collapsing on each other. They were too tired to even get some clothes on or take a shower. They both just snuggled each other all night. In the morning, a special surprise was awaiting them in Fell's tummy. A small, Turquoise soul floated in fell's stomach. They were so happy when they found out, they both cried on each other's shoulder. This was a happy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Woah boy, 1330 words excluding OC chat! I hope you like it sansislife12! Sorry I took so long, I just had little motivation and I had so much school work! //


	9. Until Death may do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death goes into her first heat. Who will be there to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // ok so I kind of wanted to create my own AfterDeath chapter but with a twist. Death is a girl! So I hope you guys enjoy this! This is heat induced so, if you don't like that just skip! ~Chaos :) //

Death had been doing her normal job, creeping on people and monsters and taking their lives. She had never liked her job. She didn't like taking people's lives. She had looked through her list of people to find and kill until she spotted a certain name. She read his description. Name-Geno, Age-26, Small Bio: Genocide sans stuck in the save screen. , Assigned Death Time- Unkown. She smiled. She liked the sound of this skeleton, so she might as well check him out. She teleported to the save screen, her wings giving a gentle flap to land safely on the ground. Geno was walking around in circles, talking to himself about what he can do to get out. Death walked up to him and giggled at his actions. He was funny and cute. The giggle nearly scared Geno half to death! Geno turned around quickly and looked at the Reaper. He smiled. Thank god, he was going to die! He hated this hell hole. 

Geno quickly ran up to her and hugged her, feeling Death take over him- wait, why wasn't he dusting yet? Death was just as shocked, putting both of her hands on his skull to make him look up at her. Her eyes were sparkling stars now. She finally had someone that she could touch without killing them! Geno started to cry, putting his hands on her arms, thinking that she was resisting to killl him. "W-Why won't you kill me? I want to die.." She looked at him with a small smile and hugged him more. "Well, I can't kill a cutie like you~" Geno's cheeks were now covered with a blue blush. He'd never heard anyone call him cute before. She giggled and pulled away from the hug, smiling at him. Geno wasn't super happy that he couldn't die, but he was happy to know he had a new friend. It had been so long since seeing another person. 

Death kept looking at him, admiring the view he gave. He had a nice bone structure, very nice indeed. He was really hot to her, making her blush a bit. Geno noticed the small blush and smirked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer.~" Death blushed even more at the flirt, giving a small squeak. Her blush was a purplish blue. She went closer to Geno and kissed his cheek, seeing that they were now friends, before teleporting away to OuterTale. She still had a job to do. Geno was just standing there, eyes blank and had a wide grin. Wow! That was awesome! He gave a small whine when she left him. Did she not like him anymore? Was she just trying to tease him? He had a new friend for only a moment. She'd probably forget about him..

After their first meeting, Death couldn't stop thinking about Geno. How he looked, how he acted, and how he talked. Ahh, he was just so dreamy. She'd often slack off at her job, lazily killing the person as she thought of Geno. Death knew heat season was coming, something she had learned about from a friend. She didn't know what would happen or know what exactly heat was, but she was prepared for anything. Well, Almost anything. Death had come to visit Geno a couple of times after all her jobs were done and they would talk and talk. She kinda felt bad for Geno, seeing that he was all alone with no friends. Death had asked him about heat season, but he just dismissed the thought and said, "You'll learn about it later." Death just smiled and nodded, going back to thinking about how hot he was.

When heat season had finally come, all monsters were getting horny. That's right, horny, as in needing to fuck or be fucked. Death was one of those monsters. She was in her house, asleep on her bed as she thought of Geno. She had a real nasty dream, the dream being Geno pinning her up against a wall and putting something funny in her. She moaned in her sleep, feeling a weird sensation between her legs. She rubbed her legs together, her ecto-body already formed and needy. She pulled the pillow she had beside her and put it between her legs. She moaned as she felt the contact and started to lightly thrust her hips forward. That woke her up in an instant, feeling the small jolt of pleasure. She was a sweaty, panting mess. What happened!? She immediately put on her cloak and teleported to Geno. He'd know what to do! 

Death had cried out his name whenever she came into the save screen, her wings flapping frantically to give her some speed. They kinda slowed her down instead of helping her. She finally found Geno, seeing him completely fine. It seems that his heat season had already passed. She waved at him and he finally noticed her. She seemed a lot different though. She was sweaty, panting, and had small spots glowing beneath her cloak. There were two specific spots, one near her soul, and one near her crotch area. She walked up to him, still clutching a pillow and told him everything. Even the dream. Geno's face was an ocean of blue as he heard about the dream. He knew exactly what happened in it and knew exactly what was as happening to her. She was in her first heat it seems.

Geno slowly explained to her what was happening to her and why it was happening. He paused for a moment after the explanation and told her something else. "You had a dream about me because you want to mate with me. I'm the partner you chose and that's why you had a dream about me." Geno looked up at her blushing, surprised face. She did like him a lot. She was a bit shy to ask this, but she had to get rid of this and 'mate' with him. "W-Will you? I-It's starting to feel weird and tingly.." Geno blushed even more, but eventually nodded, stepping close to her and allow her to teleport them to her bedroom. 

He instantly pinned her to a wall like in her dream and began to kiss her. He licked her mouth, asking for entrance while giving little gentle nips to her neck. She happily allowed him to explore her mouth without even trying to fight back. His hands roamed her beautiful body, squeezing her nice ass once he reached it. She gave a squeak in surprised but she kinda liked it. Geno picked her up by the legs and began to bring her towards her bed, pinning her hands above her head with his magic while he pulled off her cloak. She didn't really have anything under it except her red laced panties, so her Ecto-Body was in full view. She had pretty good sized breasts, and she was finely toned with a small six-pack beginning to emerge. She had to keep herself strong if she wanted to carry that heavy-ass scythe around with her. 

Geno began to lick her body, earning the small shivers and strange sounds. He ran his hands down her now almost bare body. She still had those lovely laced panties on, so he'd have to take those off. He slipped his fingers to the side of her panties and began to pull them down slowly and teasingly. She blushed and tried to hide her pretty little pussy from him as he finally took off her panties and threw them somewhere into the room. He put his hands on her knees and spread her legs, kissing her to calm her down and reassure her. She was a virgin, so she didn't know how badly this would hurt. His kisses seemed to do the trick because she didn't resist when he pushed her legs apart. He kissed her lips and neck, next her chest and breasts, then her stomach until, he finally reached his prize. His kissed her clit a couple of times before going lower to her moist slit

He licked up her slit once, getting the most wonderful moan from her. She really liked that. He did that same action a few more times before shoving his tongue inside of her. She gasped and moaned loudly at this action, her wings giving little flutters as she felt pleasure. He went deeper, making his tongue grow thicker and longer for her so she could receive more pleasure. While Geno was pleasuring Death, his own problem was throbbing with want. It needed to be touched so badly, needed to be inside something. Death had her legs wrapped around his neck as she ate her out and she summoned some hands to help her, seeing that hers were currently bound together with his magic. 

They went to his area and pulled down his shorts, revealing his large, erect member. She wrapped the summoned hands around his shaft and began to pump him, making him moan and vibrate her clit a bit which made her moan as well. The hands went a bit faster as she felt close to something, she didn't know what it was but she felt the small knot in the pit of her stomach begin to grow. "N-Nmm~ Geno~ I-I feel l-like something's c-coming!~" Geno smirked and went faster than he had been, making her moan out again. If he increased his speed and so would she! Geno moaned out loud, going as deep and fast as she could into her. She moaned the loudest of the two and came on his face. Geno's member throbbed in her hand and a few seconds later, he came as well. They both were enjoying a delicious treat, her cum tasting like grapes and his tasting a bit like blueberries and strawberries mixed. 

Geno lapped up her fluids until she was clean, now grabbing her by the hips and pulling her towards his member. She squeaked and blushed a bit as she was now hovering over his member. He looked at her with caring eyes and gave her a small warning. "I-its -ahh- gonna hurt a bit.. are you ready?" Death was a bit hesitant to nod, but she did and he slowly slipped his member into her folds. That definitely hurt. She gave a small whine, feeling the small tears forming. She wiped them away before he could notice them and wiggled her hips a bit. She wanted him to move now. He took the wiggling of her hips as a signal to move and started to thrust into her. He pulled almost all the way out, just leaving the tip in before slamming her back down, making her moan loud. He continued this pattern, faster and faster each time, until he reached an inhuman speed. Death was moaning loudly each time his large member entered her tiny little flower. A few moments of hearing each others blissful moans, each of them came into the other. Death's juices leaked onto his member while his Seed was warmfully tucked into her little pvssy. 

Death and Geno were both panting as Geno pulled out of her. Death didn't feel complete, even after all of their play. That's when her Purple soul came out. Geno stared at it in amazement while Death was blushing like crazy. She had never shown anyone her soul. Geno grabbed her soul gently before she could say anything and looked at it's beautifulness. He ran a finger over the base of her soul and she moaned loudly. It was really sensitive! It was like she could feel pleasure all over her body! Geno did that again, earning another blissful moan. He smirked a bit and stuck a finger inside of her soul. She moaned so loudly, shivering as she felt the pleasure. Geno continued stroking her soul until it exploded with a gooey substance. He licked all it all off and purred. Death had passed from over-stimulation and was snoring soundly asleep. Geno sighed happily and cuddled her for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // 2010 words! Excluding OOC chat! Wowza! //


	10. You're a good pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrus x Razzy! 
> 
> Arrus belongs to both me and @writergrl360 over on wattpad.  
> Razzy just belongs to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // OMG, 1303 words! I hope you love this WriterGrl360 because I sure do! I really enjoyed writing this for our little babies, and this is the finished story. Nyeh, see ya 'round buddy! //

Razzy was confused. First of all, she was in a room that was pitch black. But, as soon as she started to move, she realized there was a blindfold. She was tied up as well, she had discovered the more she moved, and she was kneeling on the floor. She was confused, very confused, until she heard the soft shuffle of feet. She stared blindly into the blindfold and let out a small whine. Why was she here? There was someone else here too, maybe trying to get something out of her. When she started squirming again, she felt a soft pulse of magic surround her bones and moved her closer to something. If she wasn't so tied up right now, she would've definitely taken the chance to escape and get up. But as soon as she heard the soft magic disappear, she heard a voice. A familiar, husky voice. It honestly made her aroused, only lightly though. Now it was time to hear the person's plans, hopefully.

"Surprise!~" The person called out in a sing-song voice. They let out a small chuckle and she could see their shadows moving from the blindfold. "A-Arrus?" She called out. No reply, but there were small giggles to let her know it was actually him. This made her arousal spike for some reason, and then suddenly remembered everything. She couldn't believe how well he had actually done on her lewd request. She was in the grasp of heat and so was Arrus, and they were only just now beginning to feel the effects. Earlier, she had asked Arrus for some help, and he had just blushed hard and nodded lightly. She had been a bit excited and decided to pass the time by taking a small nap. Then, she had woken up to this, seemingly had fallen asleep for a couple of hours, because she could hear the crickets chirping. She had told him her biggest kink, and that was bondage. She also told him a little something about collars and pet play, and when she moved her neck lightly, she could definitely feel the small studs of the collar as well as a small circle of a name tag. She was definitely turned on now, if she hadn't been before. 

She felt the small tug at her collar and the little jingle of her collar tag, and she obeyed silently, moving closer until she hit the soft cushion of the bed mattress with her knees. She saw a soft orange glow, and instantly knew what it was. But she stayed silent, trying to be a 'good little pet' for him. There were small thumps of her tail hitting the floor from the anticipation building up in her system and she just couldnt help but let a shiver run down her spine. She heard the voice again, and she could feel the dominance pouring from it. "You're gonna be my good little pet, aren't you? You're gonna suck my cock until your mouth is sore, aren't you?~"

She couldn't help but let out a little whine of arousal, seeming to enjoy the dirty talk. Finally, after the long, few seconds wait, she felt something at her mouth. But, it wasn't the soft orange glow of his dick, but rather his tongue going in to kiss her deeply. She let him in quickly, moved forward lightly to help them out a little, since she didn't exactly have hands or arms to wrap around him. They were a bit rough, but it was gentle still like any first or second heat should be. They thoroughly enjoyed this long moment until one pulled back to get some air, that one being Arrus. He panted lightly and a small bit of saliva was dripping down his chin. He then pulled on her collar with the leash that he had, and pulled her close to the orange glow of his manhood.

"Suck." Was the only growl of a command she heard, and she obeyed quickly. She stuck her tongue out and moved forward until it was firmly licking the underside of his shaft, making the one above her intake a sharp gasp of breath. She shifted lightly to where she could reach everything, because she was a small, adorable skeleton with dirty kinks, and put her mouth on the head. She definitely enjoyed the reaction and slowly took in more of him, until she had taken in most of his length. The small vibrations of her purring made it all the more pleasurable and the way her little, yet very skilled, tongue wrapped around him. He let out small gasps and pants of pleasure, and she continued further. The soft thrum of his magic on her tongue and his possessive growling made her arousal shoot through the roof, and her magic pooled at her pelvis until it formed a dripping and glistening cunt. 

She continued to fill his body with pleasure until he shoved her head down onto his cock and came in her mouth. The taste of sweet n' sour tangerine filled her mouth and she swallowed greedily, trying to get as much of the delicious flavor. She panted lightly as she felt her cunt drip with her fluids. She needed to be take right then. But, of course, her boyfriend was a bit of a tease, so he just used a summone bone to tease her clit and slip inside one or twined to stretch her out lightly. She whined and panted lightly, beginning to whisper up to him. She wouldn't speak, because she just thought she would be a good pet if she didn't. 

Arrus let out a chuckle, pulling her up to his face by her leash. Her breathing was quick and erratic and she REALLY needed to be taken. Arrus kissed her deeply again while adjusting her to hover over his leaking member. He slowly slid his tip in, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He slowly moved into her, Razzy throwing her head back in a moan, but it being muffled by his tongue wrestling with hers. He started going easy at first to let her adjust. Once he got the whine to go faster, he started pounding into her as hard as he could. That felt absolutely delicious! He pulled back from the kiss and started to bite and hip at her neck, making her moans get a little roughly. She had been moaning quite loudly, but thank god they were alone for the weekend. 

Arrus was beginning to become close for the second time, his thrust getting a bit erratic and needy. Razzy had already came, 3 times to be exact, and was beginning to be a little tired. She let out silent screams of moans, feeling very over-stimulated and ready to come on him again. With a few final moans and thrusts from Arrus, he came into her again. That was the most pleasureable orgasm he had ever had. He was tired now, and this was the most he could do until their heats picked up again. He was naturally low on energy, most likely getting it from Papyrus. She had come on him for the fourth time, milking him for everything he's worth before panting softly and laying against him. She was so tired, unlike her usually energetic self.

Razzy gave him a look of pure love and care as she brought him in for a final, deep kiss. They kissed like this for a few minutes before both of them had to pull away for air. They panted lightly as they pulled the untouched covers over themselves, and quickly went to sleep. That is, until their heats picked up again. And the funny thing is, Lavender was in the closet, recording the whole thing. That's what Arrus gets for pranking her!

// OMG, 1303 words! I hope you love this WriterGrl360 because I sure do! I really enjoyed writing this for our little babies, and this is the finished story. Nyeh, see ya 'round buddy! //


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE!! (Well, not super important, but if you wanna read that's fine too)

_Hello there my lovely little readers!~ I'm finally updating this book to tell you I have some more stories in store for you! I'm writing a SpicyHoney (Fell!Papyrus x Swap!Papyrus) fic, a HoneyMaple (Swapfell!Papyrus x Swap!Papyrus) fic, and I will be posting a fic that I wrote about me and my lovely Girlfriend's character (Chaos x Dove) very soon! I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, but I guarantee that i will write what is requested! I love you all so very much, and I hope you have a wonderfully sinful day!~ <3_


	12. A 'Dove'ly little heat.~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me and my girlfriend's sona's fucking. Didn't really spell check or grammar check this short too thoroughly, so tell me if there are any mistakes.

Chaos didn't really expect to come into a sweet-smelling home after she had gotten back from buying some groceries. She figured that her girlfriend, Dove, had come over and started baking some sweets. That's what she usually did when she was stressed, but this time it wasn't the case. As Chaos brought the groceries in, she didn't see her sweet, loving noodle anywhere. She checked the oven after putting most of the groceries up and didn't need see any cakes or anything baking. So she wondered, what in the world could that sweet smell be? After finishing up, she walked back into the living room to see if she could track the smell, when she heard sweet, lewd moans of her name. She was flushed deeply as she heard them, ears and tail both twitching. She followed the smell and lewd sounds to their shared bedroom, and flushed deeply as she was right at the door. Oh stars above, her girlfriend was in heat.

The said girlfriend had been masturbating all day while she waited for Chaos to come home. They had gone together to buy some toys for eachother when the possible chance of heat came by when the other wasn't there, so she had been using the toys that they had gotten for this exact purpose. She had been using a vibrator on her clit while she had used a pocket pussy for her hemiphenes. fuck did it feel good. She had imagined that being her girlfriend sitting on her two proud cocks, and it wasn't the difficult since the toy's color was a sea foam green. She moaned lewdly and loudly as she screwed herself silly, just waiting impatiently for her girlfriend to hurry the hell up and get here. When she did smell her girlfriend close by, she hissed her name and had cum inside of the toy. She moaned lightly for Chaos to come in, and she was so glad she was here and in the room that she was even crying a little. _'Baby, let me fuck ya! please!'_

  
Chaos was surprised at how needy her girlfriend was being right now, though she wasn't really complaining. She quickly hurried over to her girlfriend, stripping of her t-shirt and shorts and straddling the wiggling noodle tail. She brought Dove in for a kiss, it becoming heated and lasting for a long while before they pulled back. Chaos looked curiously at her girlfriend, laughing lightly. "What brought this on, sweetheart?" Dove groaned, wiggling her tail to try and grind into her love's silky panties. _'I-I watched you p-play with our toys in the shower, using the big yellow one. God, I want that to be me right now.'_ She moaned out, grinding harder. Chaos let out a little huff of pleasure before laughing softly. She began kissing Dove all over, nuzzling her afterwards. "Babe, you shoulda just said somethin' when you left yesterday! I woulda helped ya happily!" She said, beginning to take her panties off. She straddled her girlfriend again, this time rubbing her slickining cunt against her girlfriend.

Before Chaos would let Dove enter her, she began teasing the hell out of her. She started on kissing her everywhere, kissing her many times deeply and passionately and many times on her neck. She then began to lick, nip, and bite on her lovers neck, purring loudly. Her tail was flicking to the left and to the right as her ears were folded back in slight pleasure. She then moved down to her darling's breasts, lavishing them in her love. She licked them, and bit them lightly, before going to focus on her perky little buds. She lapped at them with her rough tongue before nipping them playfully. She even suckled on them lightly, lapping her tongue over them as she did. She finally left her perfect mounds alone, giving a final lick to each pert nipple, before moving on to where her stomach connected to her tail. Yes, she did have to move away from those wonderful coçks, but it was worth it as she heard her lover moan out her name many times. She claimed that it(edited)  
hurt to be without her, and not inside her, but Chaos only laughed lightly. "Patience dear.~" she purred out, before licking the tail again. She licked all the way down until her tongue met those wonderful cocks again. She licked the tips lightly, but continued to move downwards to her slit. That's where she began to really have her fun.

Chaos started to lap at the slit, tasting those wonderful juices of her lover and hearing those wonderful moans as well. She loved the taste of her dear, sweet Dove, it tasting like the most wonderful Vanillia and lemon cake she had ever tasted. She began to eat her out while her hand reached up to stroke the hard lengths, it taking very little time to make her girlfriend cum all over her tongue and face. She licked the pulsing hole a couple of more times before she started to clean herself up, making sure not to leave a droplet of her love's juices on her face. Once finished cleaning herself, she lined up her twitching, dripping cunt with Dove's still very hard cocks and slammed herself down. She moaned lewdly, feeling the constant twitching of both lengths. She panted as she started to ride her girlfriend, going up and down as fast as she could to get that mind-blowing pleasure. She moaned and moaned again, moaning her love's name many times. She started getting closer to her climax as Dove started to stroke her twitching tail and scratch behind her folded ears, finally cumming hard onto the lengths with a near scream of Dove's name. With the constant flicking of her clit and the twitching of Chaos's cunt, Dove came up deep inside of her. They both panted as they laid against eachother, and started laughing together. This was funny how easily they mad eachother come and scream their names. The both snuggled up in the afterglow and fell asleep quite quickly. It'd be best to get their rest before they did their second round of intense sex. 


End file.
